deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Rock Shooter vs B.B Hood
Black Rock Shooter vs B.B Hood is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle, pitting Black Rock Shooter from the anime of the same name against B.B. Hood from Darkstalkers. Description Two big guns shoot it out for a winner take all match. Interlude Guns we all know and love them. Wiz: But who has the bigger guns and the most powerful arsenal? Boomstick: the adorable little red riding hood who may or may not be psyco? Wiz: Or the gun carrying gall from the Otherworld? Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And our job is to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Both: Lets get started! Black Rock Shooter In the Other world where souls are in purgatory. A girl walks alone. Her left eye burns with a bright blue flame. She wears a pair of knee high black boots, a black bikini top, black short shorts with a light gray belt, and a black hooded jacket with a long back with a white star on the back. Boomstick: Who the hell is that? Wiz: That is Black Rock Shooter also known as Rock or BRS for short. She is the other self of a school girl by the name of Mato Kuro Boomstick: Wow, she looks evil and why is she half dressed? You know how I like pretty girls. Wiz: Don't even think about it Boomstick. In some parts of the story she is but she's just a lonely gall searching for a home Boomstick: Don't forget to tell them she's a clone of White Rock Shooter a soldier who can wipe out an alien race. Wiz: I was getting to that. She carries a crooked kantana and a huge rock cannon that does rapid shots or can hold a charge for more damage. Boomstick: She also can go insane. And that's makes her endurance even more crazy. She can go through buildings without pain. She also wields her heavy ass cannon like it weighs like a feather. Wiz: And if she even bleeds, her wound quickly heal mere seconds after being hurt. She has survived being crushed under a giant hammer, being rolled over by a spider robot, being impaled through the chest and being squashed with metals chains. And all of these effect her Otherself! Boomstick: I don't want one of those. Wiz: Everyone has them Boomstick. Even the author. Boomstick: We are now breaking the fourth wall. Get Deadpool Wiz: Her gun also turns into a double gatling gun as well as a cannon. Her katana when she goes insane tranforms into Blade Claw which looks like a normal sword but can slice through stone and steel. Boomstick B.B Hood has her work cut out for her. B.B Hood Boomstick: the adorable little red riding hood so insane she passed the "I'm sane" test Wiz: in a world full of monsters that make Bigby wolf wet himself she stands tall. Wiz: She also as a Uzi gun, mines, missiles that make the American government jealous, grenades shaped like apples (totally didn't steal that from Snow White) Daggers, molotov cocktails. a machete. pistols and random explosives, guns and knives. She keeps it all in her basket which is bigger on the inside. Boomstick : She reminds me of Doctor who except her Tardis is a basket full of goodies. Wiz: And she carries a rock just in case it all goes down the drain. Paranoid much? Boomstick: A master tactician who makes Napolean weep because she is so good, she is strong enough to lift people in the air like a mini hulk and she even makes a tornado that brings to mind the Wizard of Oz. She also looks so adorable she has the too cute to die trope straight. Wiz: she is also a weapons expert which brings to mind another weapon loving red riding hood. Boomstick: OH MY G.O.S.H! Is she Ruby's otheself because if she is that would make fighting herself a whole lot harder. Wiz: Boomstick don't talk about upcoming battles that have yet to be confirmed. Boomstick: AWW *sniffles* it seems like a good idea though. DEATH BATTLE! In Purgatory where souls are forever bound. A girl wearing a red hood walks and carrying a basket. She looks around. She had been fighting a Dark Stalker and in one swipe she had fallen. So Where is she. She knows her name to be B.B Hod. Another figure walks up to her. Her left eye burns with a bright blue flame. She wears a pair of knee high black boots, a black bikini top, black short shorts with a light gray belt, and a black hooded jacket with a long back with a white star on the back. "Who the hell are you?" asked B.B "Where am I?" "You are in purgatory and I will take you to the place you will be happiest." says the figure. B.B notices that she has a kantana and a gun. A fighter eh? Well this is what she says to this strange figure. "Fuck you!" she uses a knife but the figure leaps away in a bound and a leap. "you should not have done that." The fight grows, explosions are everywhere, sounds of guns, steel against steel. B.B uses an apple grenade but it is blocked by the figure who sends it back to her. B.B's eyes grow wide and she dodges in the nick of time. The figure has not wasted a single breath which makes B.B even angrier. She charges and using a gun aiming for the wall. She shoots causing the wall to fall all around them. Her eyes widened as she sees her basket fall to her side but she can't reach it. The figure cuts the wall even more causing it to collapse on them both. Covered in stone and concrete it is sure that no one could survive. Boomstick: and that's a K--- wait what's that coming from the rubble. Black Rock Shooter kicked the basket to the side and walks up to B.B Hood. she aims her gun at the red riding hood's head. Bang = Results Boomstick: I was almost worried there. I thought it would have ended up a tie. Wiz: BRS won for these reasons: she takes and dishes out punishment that would kill someone like B.B all the time and she survives a lot of harsh puishments. It is clear who won here. Boomstick: Sorry B.B but your arsenal and taction skills weren't enough. Both: the winner is Black Rock Shooter. Who would you be rooting for? Black Rock Shooter B.B Hood Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Homura Rocks Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card